


Where Demons Hide

by Polarnacht



Series: Rare Pair [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parabatai, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Aldertree sends Jace to the City of Bones, Alec bargains with the only thing he has left: himself.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Victor Aldertree/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rare Pair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733230
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Where Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs

**Where Demons Hide**

Alec slammed his hands down on the desk in front of Victor Aldertree. Words couldn’t express how much he hated that man. He had taken control of his Institute, but this was not even the worst part. Worse was the way he ran it, forcing his outdated, racist views on the New York Shadowhunters, always hiding behind a façade of superiority. And now this.

Alec gritted his teeth, taking in a deep breath, before he glared at the man on the opposite side of the table.

“You cannot do that. Jace is innocent. He has proven his allegiance.”

“This is where you are mistaken, Alec. I can do that. I already did, actually.”

Alec paled visibly. He hadn’t known that Jace had already been taken. That he was already imprisoned in the dreadful Silent City.

“Then undo it,” Alec slammed his fists again on the table, towering over an indifferent Aldertree. The older man just smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow, well aware of who was in charge and who wasn’t. As if Alec had said nothing, he replied in a cool and even tone.

“Such a shame, isn’t it. He is just back from the Morningstar, tortured by his own father as I have heard. Just about to heal. But now he has to endure the City of Bones. A soulless place, so I’ve learned. Some people turn mad even before they can be questioned with the Soul Sword. What a shame in deed, but there is nothing we can do about it, is there?”

Alec swallowed hard. He had to control his temper, Aldertree was playing with him like a cat with a mouse. Yet Alec couldn’t deny the truth behind his words. Jace had been nearly broken when he had returned from the tournament Valentine had put him through. He wasn’t sure how much more the blond could take.

“You can do something about it.”

Aledertree chuckled lightly, letting his gaze roam over Alec’s muscular and lean body.

“Ah, you are right, I could. But why would I do that?”

“Because it is the right thing to do. And you know that. Jace is not a traitor.”

“Do I know that, uh? But I have to say, your blind loyalty towards your Parabatai is intriguing. He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

_Everything. Jace meant fucking everything._

Alec just nodded, holding Aldertree’s intense stare. He had crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip. Aldertree still sat in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head, a relaxed smile on his lips.

“Say it. I want to hear how much he means to you.”

Alec gulped hard, but his voice was even. “Everything,” he breathed. At that, Aldertree’s smile widened, turning from half-pleasant to predatory. He jumped to his feet, approaching Alec, until their faces were just inches away.

“And what would you do for your Parabatai, Alexander?”

Alec blushed under Aldertree’s intense stare, the way the older man looked at him, the smirk, the way his eyes darted up and down his body made it crystal clear what he had in mind. Alec hated the fact that he blushed, he was not the inexperienced boy from a few months ago.

“Anything.” Before his brain had really caught up with the question, his heart had already given the answer.

“Very well then,” Aldertree growled dangerously low. He drew his Stele from his back pocket and with a teasing smile, he reached around Alec to close the door, applying a locking and a silencing rune.

“Very well.”

At the sound of the clicking door, Alec felt his body go numb, a cold shiver running down his spine.

_Anything. Because Jace was worth everything._

***

Alec was slightly limping when he followed the Silent Brother down into the labyrinth that was the City of Bones. He heard the desperate groans and pained moans from other imprisoners, at least he hoped they were not Jace’s. The bond had gone silent the moment Jace had been brought into this hell, so he couldn’t be sure.

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw the crouched figure in the corner of the stony cell. He had to use every inch of his willpower to not yank the key out of the Silent Brother’s hand but to wait patiently until he opened the door.

Jace looked up at the shuffling of Alec's feet and jumped up, his hooded eyes lighting up in relief.

“Alec”

“Jace”

Alec felt Jace’s arms around him while he pulled him even closer, burying his face in Jace’s blond hair, inhaling deeply the familiar scent. For a moment the Parabatai pair just stood there in the middle of the cell, Jace on his tip toes to better embrace the older boy, Alec just leaning into the hold as much as he hold Jace. The blond’s steady heartbeat calmed him, the heat radiating from Jace chased away the coldness insight of him and slowly he felt like himself again. A small smile tugged on his lips when he felt Jace’s breath on his neck, the first smile since he had entered Aldertree’s office.

“Are you all right, Alec?” Despite his own circumstances, Jace had easily picked up on his Parabatai’s distress.

“I am now.” Alec pressed a light kiss to Jace’s forehead, before he turned around to follow the Silent Brother out of the prison, feeling Jace’s reassuring presence right behind him.

_Anything. Everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are loved 💙


End file.
